Loonatics Unleashed: Love Bites
by Ralph-E-Coyote
Summary: When Andy Fox OC turns up in Acmetropolis, he finds two best friends and the love of his life, at the cost of being bullyed for the rest of his life. Is it worth it? Tech/OC , a bit of Rev/OC Does contain strong language, details of homophobic bullying and adult theme's, lots of adult theme's. Viewer descresion and all that
1. Chapter 1

The Fox took a deep swig of his coffee. He was in a coffee shop near where he lived. He never really like coffee but it kept him awake and it was cheep. He was from England and had moved to America and Acmetropolis after he lost his job as a British Touring Car racer in the early 90's when the team he was with ran out of money.

"Don't drink too much too fast, we don't want you to get too energetic." said the girl sitting next to him. Her name was Paige, she was from New York and was a bit over-caring for the fox. She was also rather good-looking and she was secretly surprised that the fox hadn't tried to take advantage of it. The fox however never really got to that conclusion. To him, she didn't look that amazing, but he didn't think of her as ugly, certainly not. It was just he wasn't drawn to her in any way. This wasn't the case for the men on the table next to them, they seemed rather interested in Paige's look's. and were regularly looking at her and drooling. This is enough to put anyone off their coffee.

He sighed and looked into the inside of the mug and felt the warmth of it tingle his furry face.

"Oh c'mon Andy, it going to be alright." said Paige, hugging him.

"I'm glad you think so." said Andy. He looked rather unusual, especially for an out-of-work racing driver in 28th century America. He wore a yellow blazer with long trails, a blue waistcoat, a very small yellow and blue ribbed top hat, a once red, now pink, bow-tie and some metal braces on his feet which he had never been able to take off in his entire life. His green eye's complemented his colourful clothing well. He also had a cane which he used more as a way of prying the bottle tops of jam jars and helping him get home when he was drunk than to look posh and fancy.

Just then a girl in a low-cut top and a miniskirt strutted in and behind her a coyote and a roadrunner also entered, Andy and the other men started staring. Paige rolled her eye's "That's me gone" she thought.

The girl then strutted off to the counter leaving the coyote and the roadrunner by the door. All the men followed the girl with their eye's... all except Andy. He was staring in the same fantasized way but instead of staring at the girl he was staring at the coyote.

The girl had gone off to sit with a man who was probably her boyfriend or something, so they thought there was no point going after her and went back to eyeing up Paige. Thing is, if there's anything that sort of people like more than chatting up the attractive girl in the coffee shop, its being a total bastard to the gay people in the coffee shop, even if there not that way at all.

"Oi, fag!" shouted the ring leader. Andy then snapped out of it and looked back down depressingly at the table. The roadrunner gave the ringleader the evils and the coyote went and tapped the ringleader on the shoulder then proceeded to tear him a new one.

"Hey, you know how being gay works right? He probably has 5% body fat and looks like he should be in GQ magazine, your prematurely balding, 35 pounds overweight and yelling "Fag". Your probably not his type"

"I'm doing you a favor, geez," the ringleader said going back to Andy. "Hey fag, you want his dick in yo' ass don't ya?".

Andy felt completely obliterated on the inside.

"You know who he's probably best friends with?" the coyote asked the ringleader "That girl your trying to fuck, and guess who probably knows everything she likes in bed? He pretty much has the schematics to her vagina. He's just chosen not to use it to be a bastard like you would." said the coyote. walking off in disgust.

The roadrunner sat down next to Andy who had gotten his flask out. and took a slug from it.

"Who's a dick-eater now?" yelled the ring leader.

Paige ad had enough. "Can I borrow this?" she asked, taking his cane and walking over to the bully's. "You want to touch my tit's yeah?" she asked.

"Oh yeah." He said

Paige smacked him round the head with Andy's cane, knocking him out "Then be less of an asshole!". she said turning back to Andy and co.

That got them kicked out. The Roadrunner took Andy to one side "Don't worry, it gets better. You know that kid who was giving you a hard time? He gets his girlfriend pregnant, doesn't graduate and watches all of his dreams die in the darkness of that coal mine that he works in. And you, you win an Oscar, and get tonnes of love and affection for the rest of your life".

Andy looked into the roadrunner's eyes for the first time. "Yeah, sure, I don't even know if im actually gay or not. I mean, I didn't know why I was, you know." said Andy looking at the coyote talking to Paige in the background. "And beside's, why do you care?" said Andy. He then realised he was being rather rude but the roadrunner didn't give it second thought. "Because I'm gay too." he said. "Listen, maybe we could hang out sometime." he offered.

Andy thought about it. It would be a bit empty not to be thankful of him. Anyway, as far he Andy knew, that roadrunner could be the only other gay guy in the world. "Yeah, that sounds nice" said Andy. "I only live right there." he said pointing to the block of flats across the street.

The roadrunner looked at the flats. a smirk then came across his beak. "How about you sleep arround mine?" he asked

"Ok. ive never had a male friend before" said Andy

"Really? Well girls have sleepovers so I suppose we can." said the roadrunner

"Where do you live?" Andy asked.

"In that tower" said the roadrunner, pointing to a huge tower in the distance.

"Wait, I know who you are, you're the Loonatics, your Rev and he's Tech" said Andy

"Yep, you got us" said Rev "C'mon its cool. I even think Tech will approve." He said, looking over at how Tech was talking to Paige

Rev then ran over to Tech. "Can Andy stay the night?" he asked.

"Would you like to?" Tech asked Paige.

Rev rolled his eye's

"Sure." said Paige "That is, if we won't get in your way?"

"Nah, im sure it will be fine" said Tech. He then turned to Rev. "Yeah if you two want to go have a sleepover, go ahead." he said

Andy walked over. "Alright, let's go."

**Thanks for reading please review!  
****What do you think will happen when Andy and Paige go to the headquarters?  
****Suggestions welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

Andy looked up the tower. It was at least 400 floors high!

"Please tell me there's a lift?" said Andy

"Who needs a lift when you have a jetpack?" said Tech. He then took Paige in his arms and flew her up the tower.

Rev took Andy by the hand and flew him to the top of the tower.

They hovered by a window near the top.

"I would say, don't look down but, for everyone would say that. Also, its plainly obvious you'll look down" said Tech.

Rev rolled his eye's at him.

"All we have to do now is get Ace's attention so he can let us in through the window." Said Tech.

Tech flew of to a window and began knocking and tapping on it before a door opened and a rather annoyed bunny went to the window and opened it.

"Tech, you know that when my light is off in my bedroom it means I'm masturbating and therefore don't want to be disturbed." said Ace.

"Fine, just get out the way so we can get in. Its cold out here" said Rev

Ace reluctantly got clear so they could get in. He then proceeded to try to chat up Paige.

Rev took Andy back to his room. Inside were two beds. One was built into a wall and had a compartment over the top. The bed itself was rather messy with duvet's, blankets and magazines. The other was well-made, neat and tidy as if new. Rev went and sat in the scruffy bed. Andy assumed that the neat bed was for him. He sat down. Rev looked at him and smiled warmly as Andy took in his surroundings.

"I've never had another guy in my room before." said Rev

"I haven't slept on a proper bed in ages." said Andy. "I might have a kip if you don't mind." he asked

"Sure, go for it." said Rev.

Andy took of his clothes and left them in a pile at the end of his bed before laying down for a nap.

Rev stayed looking at him untill he was sure he was asleep before walking towards Andy, leaning over him, and giving him a kiss on the end of his muzzle. Rev continued to look at Andy sweetly sleeping and for some reason was fighting back tear's. He knew not why but only that it moved him very emotionally.

**Thanks for reading, please review. Idea's? Share 'em!**


	3. Chapter 3

When Andy awoke, he found his clothes had been washed and a box of fresh fish and chips on the bedside table. He assumed that roadrunner's didn't eat fish, so he scoffed it. He then slipped his skinny body out of bed and went and stood in front of a full-length mirror oposit the door. He looked at himself and thought about how he felt inside. He personally thought that the amount of telephones in the universe was more important than his sexuality, he thought that for a very long time but now it looked like it was something he was going to have to think about. "Why?" he thought. "It literally doesn't matter" he thought again. However he also remembered that in the paddock after the touring car races he used to be in, he'd normally get hoards of girls rushing up to him or giggling in the corner but no matter how they looked, he didn't seem to look at them twice, in fact, he couldn't remember a time when he'd looked at a girl in that way. Although, he'd never looked at bloke that way, untill yesterday. "So im gay." he said under his breath. "Do I get some prize for it?". He started to look at himself differently in the mirror. He then began doing camp poses in front of the mirror. Andy started to enjoy it quite a bit, it turned out embracing who you are can be fun and enjoyable. Oblivious to Andy, Rev was standing in the doorway watching. He had been to the gym and was all hot and sweaty in this gym outfit, a pink tank top and black latex trousers.

"Who's that hunky guy?" Andy asked the mirror under his breath but Rev could make it out.

He then turned arround to look at his arse in the mirror and noticed Rev standing there. Andy was rather startled and very embaraced, however Rev was even more ashamed of himself for looking.

"It's not what it looks like!" Andy said. "Except it is, but...oh fuck." cussed Andy

"I'm sorry Andy." said Rev sitting on his bed. "I shouldn't have"

Andy felt worse that it had affected Rev. He was determined that how he felt was something he wasn't going to drag anyone else into.

He went and sat next to Rev.

"Its not your fault." he said. "You saw something you liked."

Rev looked up at him with mournful eye's. He went to say something but decided not to.

Andy thought about hugging him, or would that be too much? "Well, I may as well give it a try..." he thought. He lent in and softly kissed Rev.

"Oh, Andy!" Rev moaned. He put his arms around Andy and began to snogg him.

Andy had no idea of what do do next. He hadn't thought of this as a possibility. Trying to work out what to do whilst some guy was snogging you was not easy.

Just then the warning alarm went off.

"Darn it, this always happens in these sorts of situations" said Rev letting go.

"Oh damn it!" Shouted Ace from outside. "Can a guy watch porn in peace!?"

"Forget about the ruddy porn! We've got something important to do!" Exclaimed Lexi

"Erm...we can here you from the other side of the bloody tower!" said Tech

Rev looked back at Andy on the way out. "Look under the bed" he mouthed before scampering out the door.

Once Rev had left, Andy sat down on the bed, confused. He didn't really know what to do at this point. It seemed, against all odd's, someone had fallen in love with him. And it was a bloke.

Just then Paige walked inside. Andy hurriedly covered his modesty, which seemed to be somewhat in tatters.

"How's my soldier?" She asked

"Just fine." He lied

"Sure its weird having a guy as your lover but hey, you've found someone that appreciates you."

"For seemingly no reason." Andy whispered

"It's just that there's not that many gay guys arround here. I wish there were, I might get some damn peace in the tavern." Paige said.

Andy grumbled and shrugged before turning back to looking at his feet.

"I...I just...don't know what I'm meant to do in this situation." Andy confessed.

"If you love 'im ask him out. Go see a film together or something." She suggested

"And what if that isn't the case?" Andy asked

Paige looked somewhat horrified he'd thought of that.

"Well..I don't really know. I fell for the coyote, remember?" Andy attempted to defend himself.

"Why don't you go and ask him out then?" Paige cried

"Because that would be heartbreaking for Rev." Andy said.

"I'm sure you'll work out what is right." said Paige, leaving.

Andy sat for a few moments more, basking in the confusion of the situation.


End file.
